Kid's Hellmate, Insanity Reborn?
by kkcaleb13
Summary: This is a fanfic to follow up the end of the anime. With Asura gone, what becomes the forces of evil, and why is Kid suddenly the victim of massive headaches? To top it all of, dib, a strange witch, takes the DWMA by storm, including Kid. Just who is she? Why is she in Kid's nightmares? And most importantly, why is Kid letting her redecorate his house?
1. Chapter 1

**In no way or form do I have ownership of Soul Eater, the following is purely fan-fiction made to follow the end of the anime.**

* * *

Kid's head was throbbing, but what bothered him more was that he didn't know the reason why. He was a grim reaper, so even though he'd taken a lot of damage from facing off against Asura, his body had healed itself by now. After a three-hour examination, he determined that it wasn't his home, everything was balanced symmetrically, as it should be. Despite all of that, he still felt like his head was going to burst at any minute.

The day had been going well, right up until he arrived at his home after school. He had take eight steps inside before his brain turned into a drum that was being beat by his heartbeat. Every second his heart kept working was another that he contemplated shooting it to soothe his mind. He'd had enough, he opened his front door to go get help. Unfortunately, the sunlight only intensified his pain to the point that he was forced to slam the door shut. The noise of the door slamming was also extremely painful, so Kid decided that sleeping for a while was the best solution.

He placed his head on his pillow and collapsed, hoping for even just a little relief. His hopes were dashed as he found his dreams to be torturous nightmares. If he was at school, the entire campus had been wrecked asymmetrically, if he was on a mission, he was facing opponents that not only were too strong for him to handle, but attacked and asymmetrically as well. Even if his mind drifted to the comfort of his home, he was horrified to find the entire house had been vandalized, asymmetrically. When he'd seen enough to make him want to just die and end his sufferingthe was engulfed in a white light, somewhat restoring his symmetrical view. He had never dreamed much about girls before, but in front of him was a girl so perfect he knew he must have been dreaming. Her long, deep brunette hair ran exactly eight inches past her shoulders, her clothes were a spotless yellow shirt, a white lab coat, and a black skirt: perfectly symmetrical. It wasn't often that Kid cried tears of joy, but in that instant, he wept them generously. It felt all too real, in an instant, he reached out to her, but when her hands met his, he felt a blade pierce his heart, causing more pain than he'd ever felt before in his life._  
_

That was the instant that Kid woke up, clawing at his chest until he realized that that pain and the blade had both vanished. Kid wiped the cold sweat off of his forehead and realized he'd gotten dirty from sweating in his sleep, and in need of a shower. Once he'd gotten himself dressed and clean, he realized his head was still in a state of swollen torment, even though he'd slept through the nigh. For a moment, he tried to think of anything that might make his head hurt, then prepared accordingly. When he finally left the house, he was wearing a pair of shades, earplugs, and he'd put a small piece of tissue paper into his nose, just in case Blackstar decided to set off another stinkbomb in the hall. He made it all the way to the front of the school before he spotted Liz and Patty, who were waiting for him at the front gate.

Patty smiled and pointed, "Hey Sis! I found him!"

Liz looked at him furiously, "Hey, Kid, why are you late?! And why the hell didn't you call us?!"

Kid couldn't hear either of them, but by the look on Liz's face, he realized what he'd done wrong, "Liz, I'm sorry I didn't contact you and inform you that I would be late this morning, I had no intention of being late, I overlsept and have a severe headache. Now then, I must speak with my father about something, shall we?"

Kid didn't bother waiting for a response, he just started walking straight to his father's room, which he entered calmly. After reaching the middle of the room, he found Lord Death speaking with Spirit about something. To avoid any further pain, he spoke before he removed his earplugs, "Father, I wish to speak with you about something, but before I do, I have a horrid headache and, therefore, would appreciate it if you would speak at a low level of sound"

Kid watched as his father awekwardly nodded and give him a thumbs up before he took his earplugs out. Lord Death looked well for the injuries he'd sustained in fighting Asura, "So, what's up?"

Kid spoke with a whisper, but he knew his father could hear him, "I aquired a very strong headache that I cannot get rid of, I was hoping you had a solution"

"Hm… actually, there is a solution that I think would be best for the both of us. You see, there is a witch that lives deep in the heart of the Amazon, she's well-known for curing the illnesses of any traveller that passes by her home. The only problem is, recently, the person she communicates with in the DWMA was lost in our war against Arachenephobia, so we need someone to go and check on her, make sure she hasn't gone rouge"

Kid tilted his head, "A witch that does only good? Does such a thing exist?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I was hoping to find time to introduce her to you. You see, Kid, I think the two of you would get along quite nicely, as you're very… like-minded"

Kid wondered what that meant as he heard Patty giggling away behind him, and Liz say, "Oh, god, she's insane"

Kid let it slide as he put his earplugs back in, "Thanks, dad, I'll be back soon"

He watched as his father waved him off with a smile, then began speaking with Spirit again, who looked a bit worried about something. Kid dismissed it as Maka-related and continued out the door.

Spirit waited until he was sure that Kid was gone, "Are you sure that was the right decision?"

Lord Death frowned cartoonishly, "I know that Maka may have been better experienced in matters like this, but we both know that Kid has a better chance of achieving victory sooner"

"Why do you want her at the DWMA anyway? That's where you lost me earlier"

"We need to keep an eye on her, besides, I know for a fact that Kid won't mind getting her for us"

"If Kid finds out, it'll devastate him"

"But if things go well, then we won't have to worry about that"

"Not to be a pessimist, but what if the worst happens?"

"If the worst happens… then I'll have to leave it to Kid. I promised that I would stop hiding things from him, so I'll have to stick by my work and hope things turn out alright"

"I feel guilty, sending him in blind"

"If we didn't, he would fail to complete his mission, besides, he seems to be picking up on this quicker than I am"

"What do you mean?"

"He began to feel it yesterday, I felt it myself only this morning. I am Lord Death, but Kid had the connection first. It troubles me that this is effecting him more directly, preventing me from helping him, but I have faith in Kid, he'll be fine"

Spirit thought about it for a moment, that last comment seemed to be more for Lord Death than for him.

* * *

Kid looked down at the jungle, it was an utter mess, but if he didn't stare at it too long, he was able to keep his thoughts at bay. He'd removed his earplugs, so he could hear Liz complaining and Patty laughing. Everything was going normally until Liz noticed something that she missed earlier, "Hey Kid, are there balls of tissue in your nose?"

Kid grimaced, "My headache is very intense, smell can intensify it"

"Is it really that bad?"

"Liz, we're visiting a witch's home in the middle of the jungle, do you have any idea how filthy this hovel will be? If it was any less painful, I would've just gone to school"

Liz thought it over for a second, and came to realize that Kid really _was _in pain, "So how far is it to this witch's home, anyway?"

Kid looked down over the edge of his skateboard, "It's down there, I'll land now"

As Kid stepped onto the dirt, he found himself slowly growing to hate the Amazon, "Thank God we didn't walk here"

Liz imagined Kid mowing down every tree in the jungle until there was nothing left but clean-cut stumps, "Well, at least we can get rid of your headache now, right?"

Kid glanced at a very old looking wooden door that laid flat on the ground, "I suppose I should knock", he hesitated for a moment, then proceeded to wipe down the entire door until it sparkled, "God knows who's walked on this thing"

Liz looked at it again, "Hey, Kid, there's a slot near the top"

Kid examined it closely, "Hello? Is anyone here? Specifically a witch?"

The slot opened from the center, revealing a pair of bright, orange eyes, "Who wants to know?"

Her tone seemed polite enough, "I'm Death the Kid, I'm from the DWMA… this door…", he stared at it closely, "Is PERFECT!", he pulled a measuring tape from his pocket and measured the entire thing, it was, in every fashion, symmetrical.

"Thanks, it took me forever to make it, so I made sure to charm it so that it would never fade or rot"

"This is the work of a god… no, a goddess!"

Liz stepped forward, "Hey, we came to check up on you, but Kid here's got a really bad headache, we were hoping you could help?"

Her eyes narrowed, "I'll help him, but you can't come inside"

"Why not?"

"You're dirty, you'll make my home dirty"

Liz got mad, "I am not! I take very good care of myself and I have no dirt on me whatsoever!"

"You have a lot, especially on your nails and in your hair"

"My hair is fine!"

"There's so much junk in it, it makes me sick to think about it"

"The only thing in my hair is hairspray!"

"Ugh, don't say that word, it makes me shudder"

"What's wrong with hairspray?"

"It's a product of people making unneeded, unorganized, and unpleasant garbage simply for a little self-comfort, the same thing can be said for nail polish, lipstick, and all other beauty products"

Liz was ready to grab Patty and shoot the door, but Kid got a handle on himself and pulled her back, "I don't mean to be rude and interrupt, but if I could ask your name, I believe I gave you mine"

"I am dib, that's all lower-case, too"

Kid felt tears in his eyes, he'd never fallen in love before, but at the moment, he was crashing in it, "That name… it is so perfect…", he was snapped back as his head started hurting, "But I digress, it is true that I have a very nasty headache that I would like to get rid of, can you help me?"

"Hm… what did you use to make your hair have those lines? Your answer determines wether you can come in or not"

Two seconds later, Kid started pounding on the door, "I'm useless garbage! Asymmetrical garbage! I deserve to die! Why do the lines only rest on the left side?! Damn those lines!"

Liz and Patty started trying to calm him down, "Come on, Kid, you're a grim reaper, you aren't garbage, you don't need to die"

After a few more moments, Kid stood up and wiped the tears from his eyes, "You're right, girls, thank you"

As he looked back to the door, Kid noticed that the witch was watching him the entire time, and didn't look at him pitifully, even though she'd just witnessed his fit, "I apologize, I had no idea you were a reaper, you can come in, just leave your shoes there and don't touch anything"

The door slid open to reveal a long, white tube with spotless stairs that led down. When he reached the bottom, he found a sight that made him drop his jaw in amazement, "This is…"

"This is my home, don't mess anything up", the witch, with her entrancing gaze, was not only the girl he'd seen in his dream, but as he looked at her living room, he was taken aback by it.

It was perfectly symmetrical, the paintings to his left and right, he had no choice to but to love them, even though they both hung crookedly, they did so symmetrically, and contained beautifully symmetrical paintings as well. Even the tiles on the floor, which were huge, covered the floor symmetrically, even though there was only eight of them. Kid was tearing up as he stared at the room, "It's beautiful… it reminds me of home"

dib looked at him inquisitively, "Home?"

"Yes, this room is very much like my own living room, I must commend you on your taste in decoration, it is simply perfect"

"Thank you, I clean every day, and put a lot of hard work into making sure that it remains pristine"

"I'm sorry to be forward, but how do you intend to remove my headache?"

"Well, there are two ways we can do this, so which will it be, the easy or the hard way?"

"What's the easy way?"

"I'll enter your mind and remove whatever it is that's causing you pain"

"What's the hard way?"

"I draw symbols on your body over a series of days, and each day, I burn the left side of your head"

"Just the left?"

"Just the left, nothing else", from the look she was giving him, dib wasn't thrilled about the idea either.

"How can I trust you to enter my mind? I barely know you"

"Well, that's true, but I don't think I could mess up a brain like yours, even if I wanted to"

"And why is that?"

"Well, you can appreciate the way I take care of my home, not a lot of people do. That, and I hate anything disorganized, even if it's a person's thoughts"

Kid was contemplating wether or not he could trust her when he heard an all-too familiar scream from behind him, "YAHOO!", sure enough, with a bound and a very rough landing, a blue-haired moron fell to the floor, holding a short ninja sword.

Kid's jaw tightened as he saw the messy mud splatter on the floor, "Blackstar… you have exactly eight seconds to leave before I kill you"

Blackstar waved his hand, "Yeah, yeah, move out of the way so I can kill the witch and take her soul"

Kid turned to see that dib was now flower knees, tears rolling off her face, "You… filthy trash! How dare you!"

Blackstar spun his sword, "You want a piece of me? Tsubaki, enchanted sword mode!", as he shouted, the sword became a long, black blade, and black marks grew on his face.

Kid could hear Tsubaki as she shifted, "Blackstar, I don't think we should attack, it doesn't look like Kid will budge"

"Then he'll get hit, he should know better, now, let's go!", Blackstar charged forward as fast as he could, getting around Kid and swinging the blade right at dib's throat.

By the time Kid turned around, he saw that not only had dib caught Tsubaki, she was holding Blackstar by the throat, "You just made a mess in my home, you trash"

Tsubaki changed back into her human form, even though dib still had her by the throat, "Please, let him go! He didn't mean it, I'll clean up the mess, just let him go!"

dib looked at her, "I wouldn't trust you to touch a single part of my home, let alone clean it, so don't try to talk me out of this", she tightened her grip on Blackstar, "I'll clean him up using my soul's wavelengths"

Blackstar howled in pain, "Aaaagh!"

After he finally stopped screaming, dib dropped him and Tsubaki, "There, now he's nice and clean"

Just as dib claimed, Blackstar was completely spotless, from pearly white teeth to shining shoes. Blackstar was unconscious, so Tsubaki tried to shake him awake, "Blackstar! Wake up!"

dib, looking very pleased, cringed as she turned to look at the mess Blackstar had made. She slowly opened her eyes to find that the entire mess had been cleaned up, and that the damages to the floor and stairs had been fixed. Kid smiled, looking proud of himself, "I took the liberty of fixing the damage done by my… acquaintance"

dib took out a cotton swab, wiped it across the floor, then placed it under a microscope, "Hm… not a bad job… but what should we do about the idiot?"

Kid smiled, he was liking dib more by the minute, "I suppose I should take him back to the acadamy… by any chance, would you be willing to continue this at my home afterwards?"

dib fidgeted uncomfortably, "You mean… go outside?"

"Only for a short while"

"But it's… _dirty _out there…"

"Do you know a spell that could keep you clean?"

"I know one, but… it destroys fabric"

"Well, what if you rode with me atop my skateboard? It doesn't touch the ground, so we should reach my home fairly quickly, and it should lower the chance of getting dirty as long as I avoid flying animals"

"What about those two outside? How will they get back?"

"They're weapons, I can carry them"

"Well, I guess in weapon form, people like them _are _cleaner…"

"Very well then, let's get going"

"Before we do, can I check something? I don't think I arranged my pencils when I grabbed two this morning"

"May I watch? I just think it would be interesting"

"Yes, but please go through the kitchen on the left, I'll go through the one on the right"

"If I may ask, what is the layout of you're home?"

"There's the living room, with two branching kitchens, then two guest bedrooms, two bathrooms, and two bathrooms, not to mention my own room, for a total of eight rooms, forming the number eight"

Kid clutched his head, "Why… why did a design of such symmetry never cross my mind before? Am I nothing more than trash? Or are you a goddess?"

dib smiled, "I think we're a lot alike, so don't be so hard on yourself, it took me a while to think of the design for my home. Shall we?"

Kid smiled at her, "Let's"

* * *

About four hours later, Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty had been waiting outside in the jungle for about three hours. Liz had finished painting her nails an hour ago, so she was getting edgey, "Tsubaki, where the hell is Kid? I thought you said he was coming out soon?"

Tsubaki shrugged her shoulders, "He and dib said that they were just going to look at some pencils before they came out"

"I still can't believe she beat Blackstar clean, and then refused to let him outside"

"He's probably yelling down there, saying he can be dirty if he wants. I just hope he's okay"

Patty joined the conversation, after being tired of climbing trees, "Maybe if we turned into weapons, Tsubaki could throw us inside!"

Liz thought about it, "Hm… that actually makes sense, good idea, Patty"

"Ha ha ha! I wonder if Kid would get mad if I drew a giraffe on his face while he was sleeping…"

"Tsubaki, will you throw us inside?"

Tsubaki nodded, "Just make sure Blackstar is okay while you're down there, okay?"

"We will, Patty", with that, the Thompson sister became dual pistols that Tsubaki skillfully threw down the eyeslot in the door. It hurt when they started falling down the stairs, but they reached the living room without reverting from weapon form, "Ow… hey! Kid! Can you hear me?"

Kid yelled from a distance, "Liz? I'll be there in a moment, just wait there in weapon form for a moment"

"I've been waiting outside for hours! What the hell are you doing in here?!"

Kid walked into the living room, "Me and dib were discussing cleaning methods, is there anything you need?"

"Uh, yeah, can we go home yet?"

"Fine, I'll go get dib so that we can go home. dib! We need to leave, otherwise, we'll be late"

dib walked in from around the corner, "All right, I've already checked everything, and it's all fine"

"Alright then", his skateboard shot from his hand as he picked up Liz and Patty, "Let's be off"

Liz saw Blackstar, unconscious, then remembered, "Hey, Kid, what about Blackstar?"

"Oh, right, I'll drop him off with Tsubaki on the way out", Kid grabbed Blackstar, then got on top of his board, "Come on, dib"

dib stepped onto it, then grabbed onto Kid, "Sorry, I've never ridden a skateboard before"

"Don't worry, it's all about balance, I'll keep us steady", with that, he shot out of the house on his skateboard, tossing Blackstar to Tsubaki as he blew past her.

Tsubaki watched as he blew past her, then she grabbed a mirror she had and wrote 42-42-564 on it, creating a line with Lord Death, "Lord Death, I have some bad news, she got away…"

Death sighed, "I was afraid of that, oh, well. Thank you for attempting, I greatly appreciate the effort"

"But that's not all, Kid has her, and he's taking her home"

"Hm… that could be a problem. I'll send Maka and Soul in to make sure that nothing goes wrong. I might even send Crona with her, just for good measure"

"Crona? Isn't that a little much?"

"Actually, it's the opposite. If the two of you are up to it, I'd prefer that you and Blackstar go as well. If you can, prevent the worst, and remember what I said"

"By any means necessary, just make sure that Kid gets better, then eliminate the witch. But Lord Death, what's so special about this witch?"

"Tsubaki, I trust you a lot, and I know you would never do anything to harm anyone, but I can't explain it to you now. If I did, you'd fail for sure. So please, do it and then I'll explain everything"

"I'm putting my faith in you, Lord Death just please don't lead me wrong"

"It's funny, Tsubaki, because I'm putting my faith in _you. _If anything goes wrong… no, I'm sure that you can do it, good luck!"

The call ended there, but Tsubaki couldn't stop worrying about Kid, he had no idea how much danger he was just and neither did Liz or Patty. She wasn't afraid she would fail tonight, she was afraid that Kid wouldn't last until then.


	2. Chapter 2

Kid smiled as he soared through the sky, he had his weapons in hand, his feet were positioned perfectly on the board, and dib was clinging to him, if he could imagine a more perfect scene, it didn't come to him, especially since she didn't upset his balance. His head didn't even hurt anymore, so he was able to remove his shades and enjoy the sight of the ocean beneath him, and the sea breeze just float by his face. It was oddly peaceful for him, to just enjoy the nice day, without a care at all. He was so relaxed that he wasn't bothered by the way the waves moved, their random pattern was compensated by their soothing sound.

Even Liz and Patty hadn't said anything for most of the ride, it was just a calm, peaceful ride. dib finally broke the silence, "Hey, Kid, can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"How do you know that guy, the dirty one that broke into my home?"

"Blackstar? We go to the same school, and we're friends, aside from that, we have nearly nothing in common"

"I see, is he always that dirty and obnoxious?"

"He can be very… idiodic, for lack of a stronger word, but if you must rely on him, he's someone you can trust. If he asks, that last part never came from my mouth"

"I see… is there anyone else from school that's interesting?"

"There are several people at my school, but if I had to list someone off the top of my head… it would be Maka and Soul"

"Maka and Soul?"

"Maka is a scythe-meister, and Soul is her weapon. Maka is a good student and a hard working person, Soul is very laid-back. They fight a lot, but they make a good team, and recently, Maka even made Soul into a Death Scythe"

"Wow, sounds like she's really strong"

"What about you? Do you have any friends?"

"Just a few, but it's been a while since I've seen any of them. After my brother died, I just kinda stopped going outside"

"I'm sorry for your loss"

"Don't be", she smiled reassuringly, "It's not your fault, besides you came to my home, cleaned, and have been very nice to me. So, tell me about yourself, Kid"

"… I can't think of much to say, aside from being a student and a grim reaper, there isn't much to tell"

"Oh, come on, Kid, you can do better than that! What's your favorite number?"

"Eight, the most symmetrical number there is"

"What about eight to the power of eight?"

Kid lost his balance for a second, then regained it, "I… never thought about it before. That's a truly beautiful picture"

"Kid, do you think I'm crazy?"

"I think you are nothing short of a genius in any form, to desecrate that brain of yours would be a crime"

"That's very sweet Kid, but, really, is there something wrong with me?"

"Like what?"

"Well… I've heard people call me wierd because I like to be so clean. So what if I wash my hands for ten minutes? Is that so wrong?"

"Why would that be wierd? I do that every day"

"Or if I like to clean my house, is that a crime?"

"Not at all"

"And if I like things to be neat and organized, does that make me a monster?"

"No! I think you're right in every aspect!"

"Thank you Kid, I feel better now that I finally said all that stuff"

"It's fine, you have every right to express yourself"

"It's nice to talk to someone other than a therapist"

"A therapist?"

"My brother hired one for me before he died. I tried hard, I really did, but I couldn't take it, I didn't get anywhere. She still stops by every now and then, just because she's a good person, but other than that, I don't see a lot of people"

"That sounds horrible, and who would put you through therapy? To degrade someone like that… he's lucky to be your brother"

"You know Kid, I think he would've liked you, my brother, that is"

"Really?"

"Really, he would've teased you a lot, but that's just his way of being caring"

"dib, do you hear that?"

"What is it?"

"It sounds like… someone's shouting", after waiting for a second, he saw a huge, green fireball shoot towards him. Kid shot up to avoid it, dodging it by a few centimeters. Kid knew that blast, he'd recognize it anywhere, "The Immortal"

"The what?"

"Magic Eye Cannon…", sure enough, just like he said, there was the immortal werewolf with a circle around his right eye, standing on a large pillar of ice.

Kid pulled Liz and Patty out, "This could get ugly, dib, is there any chance you can fly?"

She shook her head, "No, but is that-"

"Then hold on tight", with that, Kid leaned forward, increasing his speed as he fired multiple shots at the werewolf, "Why can't you just take off that damn ball and chain?!"

The werewolf grunted, "I have a name, you know, it's Free. And I'll wear whatever I want!", to prove a point, he started creating multiple pillars for him to jump from, until he got close enough to swing at Kid with his ball and chain.

Taking the opening, Kid jammed Liz and Patty into Free's rib cage and pulled the trigger, hitting him dead-on and blasting him into another pillar, "I don't have time for you today-"

Kid was cut short as dib leaped off his skateboard and landed on top of the pillar that Free was lodged in, "Free! Are you okay?!"

Free pulled himself to the top, "Yeah, I'm immortal, hey, dib? Is that you?"

dib smiled and pulled him up, "Yeah it's me! I haven't seen you in months!"

Free scratched the back of his head, "Yeah, sorry about that, I got lost a lot and then some other stuff happened"

dib glared at him, generally mad, "So why did you shoot at me?"

"I'm sorry! I didn't see you, I swear!"

"Fine, why did you shoot at Kid?"

"Kid?"

"Yeah, Kid!", she pointed at Kid, who was still in a trance while Liz and Patty tried to snap him out of it, "What did he do?"

"Well, nothing, it's just that in the past, he's attacked me, so I tried to knock him unconscious while he wasn't paying attention"

dib slapped him on the back of the head, "Idiot! You used to be a criminal! Of course he used to attack you! Now, appologize and then go wherever you were going before you started being an idiot"

"You're being really mean to me…", Free pirked up, "Oh, I get it, you like him!"

dib slapped the back of his head so hard that his face broke into the pillar, "I'm going to let that comment slide, just go home"

Free pulled himself out of the pillar, "Ow… alright, I'm sorry, dib, I'll go", he stood up, "Hey, Kid! Sorry I shot at you! Promise I won't do it again!"

As he started to run away, Kid started to lean towards him, but he was stopped by dib, who had him by the shoulder, "Let him go, I know that he's done some things that make him look evil, but he's really a good guy at heart"

Kid squinted, "How do you know him?"

"He was a friend of my brother, after he got clean and stopped being a criminal, I met him, and we've been friends ever since. He's not the sharpest tool in the shed, but like I said, he's got a good heart"

"I hate to break this to you, but having a good heart doesn't redeem what he's done. I have to-", in that instant, his headache returned, stronger than before, "Agh!", Kid fell of his board and onto the pillar, clutching his head in pain.

Liz and Patty reverted back to their human forms, "Kid! Are you okay?"

Kid silently clutched his head in pain, unable to utter an answer. His vision started to blur, his ears started ringing, all he felt was a complete immersion in total body paralysis and pain before he passed out altogether. The last thing he heard was Liz and Patty freaking out.

When his mind started working again, he realized that he was dreaming, because he was staring at himself. His face was expressionless and cold, like it was crafted out of marble, yet Kid knew it was his own face. The only thing that bothered him was that the lines on his head stretched all the way across his head, the way he always wished they did. Kid looked this version of himself over, it was still as he examined it from head to toe, finding everything to his liking.

Kid smiled, "Well, aren't you a perfect specimen?"

The other Kid frowned, "I'm far from perfect. I will never be perfect"

"I dissagree, you look good enough to photograph"

"Even if I look perfect, I can never attain that which doesn't exist"

"Nonsense, you are symmetrical, therefore, you are perfect"

"Am I? Is that what I wanted? Symmetry? What a pathetic desire…"

"And just what is so pathetic about it?!"

"I can't remember… I just remember… letting go… of everything. Liz… Patty… I tossed them aside, but why did I? I thought it was going to be better… but now… do I miss them? What did they do to deserve that?"

"Come now, I would never hurt Liz and Patty"

"I used to think that… but then…", the dream Kid grabbed the real Kid by the throat, "I… killed them… just like everyone else…"

As Kid struggled to get free, he looked around him, and realized what he'd been to hyper focused to see; dead bodies, everywhere, Maka, Soul, Blackstar, Tsubaki, Crona, even Liz and Patty were on the floor, their blood adding to the gigantic pool. It was horrific, Kid wanted to look away, but as hard as he tried, he couldn't look away, until he felt the grip on his throat tighten and he blacked out.

* * *

Kid sat upright quickly, taking deep breaths as he realized he was in his own bed. He found that his bed was surrounded by people he'd just seen, all alive and well. With tears in his eyes, Kid grabbed Liz and Patty, hugging them tightly, "Thank god…"

Everybody looked at him inquisitively, but Liz was the only one that spoke, "Are you okay, Kid? You've been shaking in your sleep for an hour now"

Kid let go and calmed down, "I'm fine, why are all of you here?"

Soul smiled, "We were invited here, by Lord Death"

"My father invited you here?"

Maka smiled, "He said you were feeling down, so he wanted us to spend the night, and cheer you up"

"That really wasn't necessary…"

Crona fidgeted, "I'm sorry… I'll just leave then…"

Kid held his hand up, "No, it's fine, you all can stay the night, just stay out of the living room, I don't want anything messed up"

Soul pointed with his thumb at the door behind him, "What about that witch? She already moved everything in the living room"

Kid felt his heart fall into his stomach, "WHAT?!", Kid shot from his bed to his living room, then fainted when he saw through the door. Everybody else was concerned when they found him face-down on the floor, but they were shocked even more when they saw what the living room looked like.

The table that used to sit in the center of the room had been replaced with a circular one, with a flawless design and exactly eight chairs surrounding it. The candles had been arranged neatly and orderly in the two opposing cupboards, the matchboxes holding up a single match. The walls were painted with black, diagonal stripes, to complement the paintings and assure the viewer of said paintings that they hadn't moved so much as a millimeter. To top everything off, the entire room had been cleaned until it sparkled.

Liz rolled Kid over, "Yep, I figure his nose would be bleeding"

Kid whimpered, "Forgive me, I have shed my filthy blood upon your perfect masterpiece…"

dib (who had been standing in the center of the room) looked down at him and smiled, "That's alright, just clean it up, okay?"

Soul stared at the room, "And I though Kid was a clean freak…"

Blackstar ignored the room as he flicked something off his finger that he'd dug out of his ear, "Yeah, yeah, so anyway-"

His blathering was silenced as dib took him by the throat and cleaned him using a blast from her soul's wavelengths, "I will say this one more time. If you continue to bring dirt into my freshly-cleaned environments, I will kill you, am I clear?"

Blackstar twitched, "… yes…"

dib smiled, "Good, then now we can have fun! By the way, is anyone else here dirty?"

Soul instinctively took a step back, but not before Maka took her chance, "Soul hasn't bathed today"

As soon as it was said aloud, Soul made a brake for the front door, moving as quickly as possible, but when he got to it, he found that dib was waiting for him at it, "Wait! Please don't shock me! I swear, I'll take a bath, just please don't shock me!"

dib put her hand down, "Only if I join you, to make sure you get a good, thourough bath"

In a flash of light, Soul found himself fifty feet in the air, staring down at whatever had just grabbed him. As he fell, he could slowly make out his assaulter, but it was too late for him then. The last words he heard before being knocked unconscious were, "Death Cannon, fire!"

dib looked confused as Kid carried Soul back in, "There, all the dirt on his body has been blasted off, so there's no need for him to take a bath"

Maka tried not to smile, "See, Soul? That's why you should bathe every day"

dib shrugged it off, "So, Kid what part of the house do you want to redecorate next?"

Kid thought about it long and hard, "I know, what about the kitchens?"

Soul (who had just regained consciousness), sat up and leaned against his fist, "Not to be rude, Kid, but you do have other guests"

dib smiled, "Then, why don't we play a game?"

Liz squinted, "What kind of game?"

Patty started jumping up and down, "Truth or dare! Truth or dare!"

Kid shrugged, "If we must…"

dib smiled, "I'm up for it"

After that, they gathered everyone around the table, then Crona spoke up, "S-So who goes first?"

dib smiled, "How about we spin a bottle, winner gets to go first?", everyone agreed, it was a reasonable idea, so the got out a bottle and gave it a spin.

The first person was… Patty, "Yay! I win!"

Liz sighed, "So who are you gonna ask, Patty?"

"I pick… Ragnarok!"

Everybody turned to Crona as his black blood formed a little Ragnarok on his back, "What do you want?"

dib pointed at it, "Dirty! I want it gone!"

"Who the hell are you?! I take a bath every now and then? I bet you're dirtier than I am, you filthy little witch!"

Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, and Liz were holding her back, "You come here and say that to my face! I'll show you dirty, horrid little creatin!"

Patty started yelling, "HEY, SHUT THE HELL UP, I'M TALKING!", after a few seconds of utter shock, she spoke normally, "So, Ragnarok, truth or dare?"

Ragnarok scoffed, "Dare, duh"

"I dare you to be nice to Crona!"

"I changed my mind, truth"

"Why are you so mean to Crona? He's your miester, and he controls you, so how come you're always beating him up?"

"This game sucks"

"If you don't pick one, I'll let dib shock you clean"

"And why should that intimidate me?"

Crona began trembling, "Uh… R-Ragnarok? Look at her soul"

The little black demon turned to see that her soul was not only very powerful, but also large enough to intimidate him, "F-Fine! Crona… you punch hard"

"Thanks, Ragnarok"

"Just remember that if you ever hit me again, I'll kick your ass!"

Soul spun the bottle, "Alright, enough fighting, who's next?"

The second winner was… Blackstar, "Ha ha ha! I knew it would be me!"

Soul sighed, "Yeah, yeah, hurry up and pick somebody"

"I choose… Kid!"

"Fine, then I pick truth", he sighed, he figured Blackstar would do something stupid.

"So, about your hair…"

Kid slammed his fists down on the table, "Dare, you sick pig!"

"Admit that I, Blackstar, am the greatest assassin ever", Blackstar laughed at his clever plan for a few seconds before Kid shot him right between the eyes, knocking him out.

"I'm going to spin the bottle now, any objections?", there wasn't a sound to be made as Kid gave it a whirl.

The third winner was… Soul(who was still smoking from being shot), "My turn, huh?", Soul looked at the people sitting around the table, then decided how he would get back at both Maka AND Kid at the same time, "dib, truth or dare?"

dib felt a bit nervous after seeing the last few rounds, but she answered anyway, "T-Truth?"

Soul bared his razor-sharp teeth for one satanic smile, "Are you sure? Why don't you come here, and I'll whisper the question in your ear before you decide"

dib moved over next to him, listened to the question, then slapped him, "You're sick!"

"Your choice", Soul just kept up the smile.

dib sat back down, looking furious, "Fine, dare"

"Mudwrestle with Maka outside, then, the winner will wipe mud on one side of Kid's face"

Liz and Patty held Kid down as he tried to lash out at Soul, "You sick, twisted-"

"Hey, if you don't like it, go blast the dirt ofF yourself after it's over"

Kid grimaced, that part of the dare was his own fault. But why did he have to drag dib into it? Kid wouldn't stand for it, "That's unfair to force dib into a dare she obviously can't perform, so pick someone else to do the dare"

"They'll still wipe mud on your face"

"That's…", he swallowed his pride,"… fine, just pick someone else to do the dare"

Soul shrugged, "Alright then, Tsubaki, you up for a mudwrestling match?"

Tsubaki blushed, "Me? No, I don't think I could do that"

"Cool, then Maka should win, let's get this thing started"

Maka(who was steaming with a white, hot rage), was doing her best to speak calmly, "And why am _I _a part of this dare?"

"Because you should bathe every day, and in order to bathe you have to be dirty first-"

Maka let her anger out in a single, swift chop to Soul's head with a book, "If you think that I'm going to do that, you're out of your mind"

Soul smiled underneath his crushed skull, "You remember what the penalty is for refusing a to cooperate, don't you?"

Maka grunted, "You're pushing your luck, Soul"

"So which is it? You going to spend a day with Spirit, or will a quick mudwrestling match enough?"

"Rrrrrgh…", Maka knew she had to take the better of the two, "Fine, I'll do the stupid match, but you'll pay for this, Soul"

Soul smiled to himself, quietly hoping that Maka wouldn't get a turn, so that he'd live to see tomorrow. Needless to say, Soul very much enjoyed the match, and Kid was horrified as Maka placed the mud on the right side of his face. After an hour, Kid finally finished cleaning his face and returned so that they could continue playing.

Maka put her hand on the bottle, "I think I've earned the right to spin it", with that, she let the bottle fly.

The fourth winner was… dib, who shifted in her seat, "Can I pass?"

Soul shook his head, "If you do, you get a penalty. And for you, then penalty would be… letting Blackstar get dirty, then giving him a hug without cleaning him or yourself for an hour"

dib looked at Blackstar, pure terror in her eyes, "Any other rules?"

"You can't pick yourself, you have to choose something embarrassing, and the game doesn't end until whoever started the game says so"

dib turned to Patty, "Patty, do we really need to keep playing?"

Patty thought about it, "Hm… the game will end… if you agree to do a dare with Kid!"

dib tilted her head, "What's the dare?"

Patty threw her hand in the air, "7 minutes in heaven!"

Kid put his hand on Patty's shoulder, "Patty… what are you doing?"

Patty smiled, "Well, Liz once told me that people who really like each other like to play seven minutes in heaven, and you really like dib"

"Patty, that isn't-"

"No! The game keeps going until you two play 7 minutes in heaven!"

Kid looked to his friends for some form of help, but instead, he found that Soul was praying that he would end the game before Maka got back at him, Liz was watching him intently, Tsubaki was trying to put ice on Blackstar's forehead, while he insisted he didn't need it. Last hope, he turned to Crona, "Crona, please, tell Patty she's being rediculous"

Crona put his finger on his lip, "B-But she isn't..."

Kid was about to lose it when he felt a hand on his shoulder, it was dib, "Let's just get this over with"

Kid looked at her, a little shocked, "dib, you don't have to do this"

dib smiled at him, "If I have to play seven minutes in heaven with somebody, in their closet, I'd pick you out of the people here"

Kid felt his face get red, "B-Because my closet's clean?"

"Maybe...", she grabbed him by the hand and pulled him into the closet shutting the door behind her.

Kid didn't see it, but the second the door shut, everyone else, with the exception of Liz and Patty, got up and took a battle stance, aimed at the closet. Liz, confused, whispered to them, "What are you doing?"

Maka spoke quietly, "Lord Death wanted us here tonight to watch the witch, and make sure that nothing happened to Kid. Crona, why'd you encourage Kid to go into the closet?"

Crona fidgeted, "W-Well, being in a closet alone is so bad... but, if there's someone there with you, it's not so bad"

Ragnarok chuckled, "Crona, you're hopeless, you know that, right?"

Maka tightened her grip on Soul, "Hey, Liz, has Kid been acting wierd lately?"

Liz stood up, "He's been having intense headaches and bad nightmares, but other than that, he's been normal"

"I'm senseing something around Kid... something... bad"

Soul spoke up, "Maka, you don't think it's... that, do you?"

Liz got worried, "Think it's what?"

Maka sighed, "Kid's being effected by madness waves"

* * *

Kid was uncomfortable in the closet, but he had no clue what he was supposed to do about it. dib didn't seem to know what to do either, as she just looked at the intirior of the closet, "It's very well-organized"

Kid let out a breath he'd been holding, organization, that was something that always calmed him down, "Thank you, it's very hard to find people that appreciate the effort put into a neat, functional closet"

dib bent over to pick something up, "What's this?"

She produced a piece of paper that'd been folded in half, which Kid snatched away, "I-It's nothing! Just a piece of trash I must have missed! I should-"

dib got the paper back with a quick swipe, "It doesn't feel like trash, it feels very... pure, like someone put their heart into it"

Kid waived his hand in the air, "I'm sure that isn't the case, please hand it over and I'll despose of it"

dib unfolded, and found it was a crayon-drawn picture of Kid, as a big, strong, reaper with two scythes and his white lines all the way across his hair, with the words 'Greatest Reaper Ever' written across the bottom. dib turned to look at Kid, who was now sitting in the corner, his face buried in his knees, "I'm just a pathetic piece of scum on this Earth, why do I keep such a bad drawing? Why can't I throw it away? It's just a bad, asymmetrical drawing..."

dib sat down next to him, "I think it's a great drawing"

Kid looked up, "Really? How? It's just bad scribbles on a piece of paper"

dib pointed at it, "There is one thing that's off about it, here", she pointed at it, "Fox fox fox foxes fox", the paper began to glow for a second, then Kid got another look at it, and he was shocked by what he saw.

The 'Great Reaper' he'd drawn was now an exact replica of himself on the paper, and instead of two scythes, he was holding dual-pistols instead, "This is..."

dib smiled, "Much better, don't you think? I like this reaper better"

Kid looked at her, she was so beautiful, he didn't care about the picture, or his closet, or even the lines in his hair. dib had his complete attention, and that didn't bother Kid one bit, "I..."

dib leaned towards him, her lips pursed. Kid started to lean back, but that was when the doors on the closet flung wide open, and everyone had their eyes on him, "Hey, I guess-"

He might have finished that sentence, but dib pulled him in and planted one right on his lips while he was off-guard. After she was done, she let go of him and made a dash for the restroom, locking the door behind her. In the living room, there was silence, which was promptly broken by Ragnarok, who was making a fist-pump motion, "Whoo! You go, neat freak! Get you some of that dirty witch!"

Crona sighed, "R-Ragnarok..."

Kid just sat there, in shock. He'd been the victim of sneak attacks before, but never one that had been quite so effective. He stood up, finding that he was exhausted, "Alright, game's over, let's go to bed now"

Blackstar groaned, "Awww, I didn't even get to show off my awesome skills!"

Before Kid left, he took one final look back at the group, "Patty?"

Patty tilted her head, "Huh?"

Kid shut the doors as he left, leaving two words hanging in the air, "Thank you"

Maka groaned as soon as the doors were closed, "This is bad, the madness wavelengths are starting to get stronger. If this keeps up, Kid might lose it, and if that happens, none of us will be safe"

Everyone looked to each other, they all knew what she said was true, Kid was strong, but even he couldn't beat those wavelengths forever. "Kid's being effected by madness wavelengths?", everyone turned to see dib, who sounded concerned, "Please, show me where he is, we need to help him, right now"


	3. Chapter 3

Falling… that was it, Kid felt like he was falling, it was a strange feeling, like he knew he was plummetting to his death, but he felt like he'd never reach it. The last thing he remembered was dib kissing him… then his mind went blank. Was he asleep? Or was he really falling to his death? Well, since he was a reaper, he probably wouldn't _die_, but it wouldn't be good for him. He felt a breeze go by his ear, and a faint whisper, "Power… control… perfection…"

Kid had heard enough, "Who are you?"

"I am… the key… to what you desire most"

"What I desire… most?"

"Yes… together, we can create a perfect world, where everything is balanced and pure… isn't that what you want?"

"Such a thing could never exist… no matter how much I wish it would"

"Really? Then what about your two weapons? They are perfect. And your home, it is perfect. You see, the means are there, they just need someone to put them to use… that someone, is you"

"No… I can't perfect the world, I'm not qualified"

"Then who is? There is no other being that can see through your eyes, the perfect view that could be. Child of death, is imperfection what you want? Failures? Diseases? Wars? All of these ugly imperfections can be dealt with in but a single wave of your hand"

"My… hand?"

"That's right… just let me show you the way…", Kid opened his eyes, finding that he was falling beneath a great and terrible beast, its eyes like red gems, fur like shadows, and teeth like blades carved of pearls, "Let me show you…the path"

The beast's arm stretched out, slowly reaching out to him, and right before it grabbed him, Kid felt himself get tackled from his right side. He looked to see that it was dig that saved him from the grip of the beast, "Kid! Wake up! If he takes you, it's all over! So please, wake up!"

Kid felt his entire body tingle as dib shouted, "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!"

Kid flew to his feet, and realized he was inside his own room, surrounded by his friends. He turned back to see that dib was kneeling beside his bed, her hands clasped together in prayer. Kid turned to Maka, "What is this?"

Maka frowned deeply, "Lord Death sent us here to make sure you got better, and then he told us to eliminate dib"

"What?!"

Maka lifted Soul up, "I'm sorry Kid, but I don't have a choice, this is my mission"

As Maka tried to bring Soul down, she found herself stopped halfway, Kid had caught him mid-thrust, "Then you're going to fail!"

With that, Kid threw Soul to one side and kick-sweeped Maka off of her feet. Crona lurched forward, Ragnarok in hand, but was also stopped and brought to his knees by Kid's swift attacks. Blackstar held Tsibaki in enchanted sword mode, but didn't charge, he just stood, calmly, "Kid, do you know what'll happen if dib gets up?"

"I'll have the satisfaction of thanking her for saving me"

"Kid, that headache you had was from madness wavelengths. They'd been brewing around your soul and just started to take over. How do you think dib got them off of you, huh?"

"You're saying she-"

"Yeah, she took them on herself. We both know what happens to people that get taken over by madness wavelengths, not to mention, she's a powerful witch. I really don't want to, Kid, but we can't save her, all we can do now is end this quickly"

Kid cringed, "Why can't she be saved? People have been save from madness before"

Maka stepped forward and shook her head, "Kid, you could fight the waves off because you're strong mentally and you've done it before. dib has no experience and she has no idea how to combat them. At most, she has a few more minutes before they take her over completely"

"Isn't there something we can do? What about Crona, didn't you save Crona? How did you do it?"

"That only worked while I was under the black blood's madness and because I understood how Crona felt"

"Fine, Crona, give me your blood"

Crona took a step back, "What?!"

Everybody stared at Kid intently as he rolled up his right sleeve, "Give me your blood so I can save her!"

Liz grabbed him by the shoulders, "Kid, are you insane?!"

Kid looked Liz in the eyes, and for the first time, Liz saw a seriousness she'd never seen before, "Maybe, but I'm doing this, so don't try to stop me", Kid pushed her aside and walked up to Crona, "Ragnarok is formed from your blood, is he not?"

Crona nodded nervously, "Y-Yeah…"

Kid grabbed Ragnarok and ran it through his left wrist, "That oughta do it", Kid felt the blood rush in like poison, burning his veins. For ten long seconds, it rushed in like a flood, right until Crona pulled Ragnarok out of Kid's wrist. There was a long silence, nobody dared move… Kid felt his mind slipping away, but with the last of his strength, he dragged himself to the bedside.

As his head hid the blanket, he passed out, and for another long moment, there was a pause of silence. Then, in the blink of an eye, Kid grabbed Liz and Patty, forcing them into weapon mode, and began firing at random like he was surrounded. His shots hit everyone that was standing, knocking them off their feet. Maka was the first to look up, and find that she was staring down two pistol barrels, "Pity, you came close to symmetry, but that horrid weapon and a few other things keep you from perfection"

Maka looked in horror as the pistols parted, she saw Kid, his eyes void of any emotion, "Kid…"

He smiled satanically, "At least your end will be beautiful", then he pulled the triggers.

* * *

Kid felt that falling feeling as he opened his eyes, "Where… am I?", though his eyes saw an endless abyss, he had a faint feeling that his body was somewhere else.

"Kid! Kid!", Kid recognized the voices.

"Liz? Patty? Is that you?"

Liz sounded very upset, "Do you have any idea what you're doing right now?!"

"No, where am I?"

"You're firing at everyone! You almost killed Maka! You're lucky we turned the safety on for a second!"

"I must be in dib's mind… Liz, I need you and Patty to try and keep me at bay, I'll try to finish this as quickly as possible"

"Fine, just hurry up! I don't know how long we can keep this up!"

"On it", Kid turned and held his arms together, in order to fall faster. He saw a light and covered his eyes as he fell towards it. Once he felt it pass, he moved his arms out of the way to see something strange: a little girl staring at her hands while they burned in a purple flame. At a closer look, it was a younger version of dib, standing in a black crater.

Looking at the edges of the crater, Kid found a woman with deep, scarlet hair standing next to a teenager, who was shouting cheers, "You can do it, sis! You got this!"

The woman shouted as well, "You can do it, baby girl! I believe in you!"

With their encouraging words, the flames started glowing brighter, and they began to cover her entire body. Soon, she was covered in the purple flames, and she began to float, "Fox fox fox foxes fox!", as her words echoed through the air, she became engulfed by the fire. A moment later, she emerged from the fire, her nails and teeth sharpened, her hair had become a flowing mane, and her face bore three scratch marks on each side.

The spectators began to cheer, her supposed brother throwing his hands in the air, "Way to go, sis! That's awesome!"

Her mother was equally proud, "That's my girl! Good job!"

Kid couldn't help but feel the happiness of the moment, it was just too great to ignore. Even after dib dispelled the transformation, her family just seemed so happy. They were smiling and celebrating, until Kid heard a knocking sound. He looked to see a door, not far away from where they'd been standing. The little dib was so energetic that she answered it before anyone else could reach it, flinging it open with a smile, "Daddy! Hm?"

The man at the door looked sad, like his heart had just been broken. dib's mother walked to the door, "John? What's wrong? Where's my husband?"

John gripped the piece of paper in his hand harder, "I… failed him. We were hunting down… _that_ target, and at the critical moment… I wasn't strong enough"

dib's mom slapped him across the face, hard, "You… you were his weapon… you were supposed to protect him! Why… why…?", tears started streaking down her face, "Why didn't you save him?!"

John looked down, "I couldn't… he wouldn't let me. No matter how hard I tried, he refused to let me die, and then he gave me this", he held out the paper, which dib's mom took and began to read.

"Dear family, I'm sorry you have to read this, but if you do, I won't be coming home. Honey, I know that you must be so angry right now, but don't blame John, it's not his fault. Hey, Bryce, you're probably mad, too, but promise me you'll keep up that training we started, okay? I know that you can do it, nothing will ever stop you. dib… I really wish I could come home, but it's okay, one day, I'll see you again, please listen to your mom until then, and remember to clean your room, okay? I love you all, so please, its okay, don't be too sad, love, Dad", the last word drove them over. Bryce threw his fist at the floor in anger, dib's mother began weeping, John's fists tightened up.

But in the middle of the chaos, dib started slowly walking towards the stairs. Bryce looked at her, "Where are you going?"

She kept walking, not bothering to stop, "I have to go clean my room"

Kid followed her as she went up to her room. There, as tears fell from her face, dib began picking up things on the floor and organizing her toys. She kept at it until it was a spotless, neat room, then she sank her face into her pillow and began to cry.

Just as he felt ready to cry himself, Kid heard an ominous voice pierce his eardrums, "Death… pain… I can make them all go away"

Kid turned around to find dib, who was covering her ears and shaking her head, "No… No! Get out of my head!"

Then, he saw the beast, hovering over her, licking it's lips, "You've tried to… you focused your magic into all the healing spells you could ever learn. You spent that first year looking for a way to bring back the dead, to restore them to the way they were… but you never found it"

"Stop trying to manipulate me! I won't let you take me!"

"You clung to your hope… that one day you would find it… your mind won't let go… even if you say that you're at peace with it… you still want everything to be nice and clean… so he'll be happy to see it when he comes home"

"I…I…", dib felt herself tremble, she could barely stand. Her knees gave out, and she felt herself begin to fall.

She was shocked when she felt two hands catch her, "Miss me?"

"Kid!"

"Come on, we need to get out of here!", Kid grabbed her arm and produced his skateboard from his hand. They hopped on and began flying away, the black beast hot on their trail. Kid leaned forward harder, he had no intention of losing to whatever this was, and he certainly didn't intend to let go of dib.

dib tugged oh his shirt, "Kid, this is pointless, unless someone takes it willingly, it won't go away"

"That's troublesome, is there anyone who can hold it without being effected by it?"

"There was… but he died"

"This is your brother's?"

"Yes, when he was born, part of his soul was broken off, and when he finally got it back, it was infected with a special kind of madness; fear"

"Fear?"

"This thing plays off its hosts fears, until it can fully take control"

"How did it latch onto me in the first place?"

"It's drawn to people who are strong, and then it weakens them"

"Is there no way to suppress it?"

"My brother went through special training to keep it under control, but that would take years"

"So, I guess that I'll have to take this seriously"

"Kid, you can't-"

They were inturrupted by a large boom that shook them, "Liz, what's going on out there?!"

Liz answered, but her voice was breaking up, "Ki-… ca… nowhere… we… -n't hold him o-…"

Just as she cut off, there was another boom that knocked them off the board. Kid grabbed dib and held her tight, "I got you!"

As they plunged towards the darkness, they closed their eyes and braced for the worst. Just before they thought it was the end, they heard a single voice, "Don't be afraid"

Kid looked up, he saw a lone figure, with both his hands holding the beast's mouth shut. This figure was fearless, as it pulled the beast down and landed a punch right between its eyes. The figure then grabbed the beast with both hands, sucking it in by it's fur, "This is my burden to bare"

With a flash of light, everything vanished.

* * *

Back in the real world, Kid stopped shooting, and shook his head, "dib?"

With a single turn, Kid saw him; a tall, light-skinned man with a good physique and a ball of black energy. The man held a finger to his lips, "Sh… she's sleeping"

Kid held up Liz and Patty, "Are you Bryce?"

"Yeah, I am"

"I thought you were dead"

"Almost, but not quite. When this part of my soul was reactivated by the madness waves that Asura made, I almost did die. But that's enough of that, I have to take it back"as with a tight squeeze and a scream in pain, the orb vanished.

"What now?"

"Now? I have a meeting with a friend, so I have to leave. It looks like my little sister really likes you, so be good to her, alright? Or I'll tie you down and scribble on the right side of your face"

Kid shuddered at the thought, "dib warned me that you'd try to upset me"

"It's an old habit, I don't really want to do that to you, but if it's for my sister, I will"

"I'll keep that in mind"

"Goodbye, then", with a waive of his hand, Bryce vanished.

Kid fell to his knees and realized just how exhausted he was, "Liz, what happened while I was out?"

Liz and Patty returned to their normal forms and stood beside him, "You went berserk, spouting about symmetry and shooting everything in sight"

Kid looked at his surroundings, his room was spotless, but his friends were missing, "Were'd everybody go? And why is my house undamaged?"

"That guy, Bryce, he just came in and took you down. After he knocked you out, he took everybody to the acadamy to see the nurse. Kid, are you okay?"

For a moment, he didn't know what to say, he knew he was wounded, exhausted, and weak, but he didn't feel like that bothered him, "I'm fine", he dragged himself to his bedside, then placed his bloody wrist on the frame of the bed, "I'm just fine…"

* * *

When the morning came, dib rubbed her eyes sleepily and reached for the brush she kept by her bed. At first, she freaked out when she didn't have her brush, but then she realized where she was and calmed down. She had been sleeping at Kid's house, if her recall of yesterday was correct. She went to get up, but she hesitated before touching the floor. dib couldn't help herself, she grabbed a microscope from her pocket and looked at the floor with it.

After a few minutes, she convinced herself that she'd be safe, touching the floor, and proceeded to stand up. When she reached the door, she stopped again, thenshouted at herself in frustration, "Why am I like this?!", she shook her head, "It's fine, this is Kid's house, and he keeps his home clean"

dib nearly fainted when the door opened all by itself, Kid smiling on the other side, "I'm glad to have your vote of confidence"

dib blushed, she didn't know what else to do, "I-It's true…"

Kid held his hand out and smiled, "Come on, I made breakfast, and we still have to remodel the kitchen"

dib smiled and took his hand, she felt safer, "Okay then, let's have breakfast"

When Kid turned around, he and dib both were shocked to see a certain tall, black, reaper, "Dad?! What are you doing here?!"

Lord Death sighed, "I just thought I'd stop by and check up on you two after what happened last night. That, and I wanted to meet your friend here"

dib was a bit shy, so she hid behind Kid, "P-Pleasure to meet you…"

He waved awkwardly, "Hello, dib, it's very nice to meet you! By the way, your brother asked me to tell you he says hello, and that he'll be joining the acadamy to continue his training"

Kid raised an eyebrow, "Training?"

"Yep, Bryce's father was an old friend of mine. Bryce himself is a very gifted miester, although I suppose that isn't entirely accurate…"

"Accurate?"

"Yes, well, you see, Bryce has never actually used a weapon before"

"What?"

dib piped up, "Our dad was a miester, but Bryce was born with the powers of a weapon, so he can be either if he wants to"

"That's interesting"

Lord Death smiled, "So, Kid, that aside, there were a few things I wanted to speak to you about"

"Such as?"

"First off, what you did was-"

"I know, it was reckless and stupid of me…"

"Actually, you did more than I ever hoped you would"

"What?!"

"Well, I was aware of the situation the second you started having headaches, but if I had explained the situation to you, your mind would've focused on your fears. If that happened, you would've been trapped and lost, thankfully, you pushed past your fears and managed to save this young woman. I must admit, Kid, I'm very impressed"

Kid took a moment to take that moment in(letting the fireworks, angelic choir, and confetti finish in his head), "What was the other thing you wanted to talk about?"

"Oh, that's right! I'm sure you've heard by now, but the DWMA is officially opening classes for young, aspiring witches that wish to join the DWMA! So far, we've only had a few recruits, so I was wondering if dib here would like to join"

dib looked to Kid, "Is the DWMA a clean place?"

Kid leaned his head to the left, "You may have to adjust a bit, but in general, yes, it is a clean building"

"And you go to school there?"

"Yes, I do"

"… Okay, I'll try to go"

Lord Death smiled, "That's wonderful! Oh, and Kid, I have one more thing to tell you"

Kid tried to think of anything else that his father could possiblely have to tell him, "Yes?"

"You're going to have to wrap that wound on your left hand for a few days, and you shouldn't shoot with that hand until it heals properly"

Kid's mind went into dispair as he remembered the wound on his left hand, "Father, could you excuse me for a moment? I need to get something out of the kitchen"

Kid had taken two steps past him before Lord Death spoke, "I've already removed all the knives from both kitchens, so don't bother trying to wound your other wrist"

Kid fell to his arms and knees, "Why?! Why is there only one wound?! This won't do! I'm asymmetrical garbage!"

Lord Death sighed as dib sat down next to Kid, "Come on, Kid, let's see if we can't fix the kitchen"

"I'm not fit to remodel a kitchen… I deserve to die…"

dib leaned in and whispered in his ear, "We can fix that later, for now, we have to make your dad think we won't"

Kid wiped his tears, "Y-You're right dib, we should get to work on the kitchen"

Lord Death smiled as they walked off, "You two have fun now! Oh, and remember Kid, any more remodeling without permission, and I'll mess up your room!"

"Dad, can we remodel the kitchen?"

"Only if you show up to school on time for a week"

"I can do that!"

"No remodeling until I see that you've been on time, alright?"

"Fair enough"

"Alright, have a good day, Kid!", and with his peace spoken Lord Death left Kid to mentally remodel the kitchen with dib. After a short walk, he walked into the infirmary, where he found that everybody wasn't too banged up, "Wazzup!"

Everybody waved at him, "Hi, Lord Death!"

"I'm sorry about last night, I do hope that nobody was hurt seriously"

Stein stood up, lighting his cigarette, "No major injuries, but if I may, Lord Death, who is this Bryce person that I've heard about? According to the students, he carries madness wavelengths?"

"Not exactly. You see, Bryce is a very special man, his very soul is unlike any other. The reason I sent all of you in blindly is because if you knew about the fear wavelengths, naturally, your curiosity would pique, and you'd become the victim's of its effects"

"Fear wavelengths?"

"Yes, they're even more potent than madness wavelengths. Luckily for us, since Bryce has retaken the source of it, he should be able to manage them so they won't effect the rest of the school"

"How can he do that?"

"Well, like I said, Bryce is very special, as a matter of fact, there's only one person I can compare him to that comes to mind"

Maka stood up, "Who's that?"

"You, Maka. As you showed me in your fight with Asura, you are capable of both weapon and miester abilities. I'm sure that you didn't know, you were unconscious when it happened, all of you were. Along with that, Bryce has a large amount of courage"

"Courage?"

"Yes. Just like you, he's face countless trials in his life, each one harder than the next, and none of them painless. He may seem a bit cold, but that's simply because he is afraid that he'll scare people away. Aside from that last part, he and you have a lot in common"

Soul stood up, "So what are we going to do about him?"

"He's going to be a student here at the academy"

"What?"

"He'll be undergoing a special course, learning to control his fear wavelengths and fight against the kishin at the same time. Maka, Soul, I realize this may be a bit odd, but would you two mind attending school for a bit longer? I have a course in mind for the two of you as well"

"What kind of course?"

"Well, the two of you have performed admirably together in the past, and since it would be ideal for Maka to master her abilities as a weapon, I thought that perhaps the two of you could switch, with Soul as the miester and Maka as the weapon"

"Can I do that?"

"Normally, it would be impossible for a weapon to be a mister, but since the two of you have already established a connection as miester and weapon, you should be able to do it"

Soul flashed his teeth, "Fine by me"

Maka smiled, "Alright, I guess we aren't done with school yet"

Blackstar laughed, "Ha ha ha! I told you there was no way you'd graduate before me, after all, I'm Blackstar! I-"

Lord Death was swift, "Reaper chop! Blackstar, you're repeating the year because you've made almost zero progress turning Tsubaki into a death scythe, not to mention your grades"

Maka looked at Soul, "Guess we're still partners"

Soul smirked, "Like we ever quit?"

Lord Death smiled, looked like he would have another eventful year on his hands…

* * *

Next time, on Soul Eater(fanfic version):

Maka felt herspine tingle as she visualized it: her weapon form. She'd never backed down before, and today wasn't the day she would start.

(o | o)

\/\/\/

Bryce laughed at Stien's comment, "Sure, you can dissect me, just use anesthetic first"

Stien looked up with excitement, "Really?"

"Sure thing, but before that, I'd like to take a peek at your mind, if you'll let me"

"Good luck trying, nobody's ever gotten into my mind"

"I like a good challenge…"

**Next time: Maka's Training, Stien's Brain, Dissected?**


	4. Note from the author

To all my readers, thanks for reading!

I just wanted to apologize for updating it three times in a row… trouble with my spellcheck has been messing up the words…

Promise to make up for it with new stories! Thanks for reading!


End file.
